The Phantom Three: Halloween Mishap
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Read Phantom Three first. Follows 'Good Ending'. After Lily's visit to Clockwork, the Triplets's Birthday is interupted by a ghost and why is Darth Vader invovled?


Alex: Got bored. Wrote this. It's takes place after the 'good ending' of the Phatom Three. I own only characters such as Lily, Nathan, Luke, Levi, Etc. Read Phantom Three Before this or you will be confused. Btw, thank you for checking for errors Kizu the Kistune!

* * *

_Halloween __Mishap_

The Fenton triplets are interesting to everyone they meet. For one obviously Lily, Luke, and Levi are part ghost and the children of Danny Phantom.

The ironic part of this was that the Triplets birthday…..October 31, Halloween.

Today was the Triplets 17th birthday, and the Fenton's were throwing a costume party for their oldest children.

You could see the Fentons now, Danny was an astronaut and Sam was a gothic princess (Surprise, Surprise) While Stephen was Batman and Daphne was Tinker Bell. They were relaxing by the snack table when Luke and Levi came up.

Levi claimed he was a Terminator, 850 series Model 101….or something like that, the one played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Luke claimed Levi just forgot and put on some his and dad's clothes from their leather bad boy days. Luke was dressed as Zorro, which was kinda random. Unless you knew Luke liked Vanessa Foley as that she loved Zorro.

"Have you seen Lily?" Levi asked as he took off his glasses, "Ethan was looking for her."

Danny gave Levi a look, "Me and your mother don't like Ethan."

Luke nodded, "No one likes Ethan," as if the universe was proving a point Ethan walked in just underwear and a tie.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Forgetting Ethan, where is Lily? I haven't seen her at all."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Lily flew off earlier, I assumed she just forgot a costume and was flying to get one, she is a lot like your father after all."

"Hey!" Danny committed as Stephen and Daphne giggled.

"A costume?" Luke commented, "On Halloween? Get comfortable as we are. Lily isn't getting here for a while."

…

Nathaniel Matthews felt very out of place at the Fentons costume party. He had been invited by his friends but couldn't find them at all. He was uneasy there as well since he was a Plasmius at Phantom Party. True the Phantoms didn't know he technically existed, but he still found himself jumpy. He compared it to that Romeo and Juliet movie, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes.

Though he couldn't imagine DiCaprio dressing up like he was, he was in the familiar cloak and glasses of Harry Potter. Nathaniel sighed as he drank his coke and glanced at all the ridiculous and half heart costumes.

He looked at his watch and was about to leave when he glanced to his left and saw a Darth Vader next to him and staring at him.

"Nathan Matthews?" the Darth Vader asked in the annoyingly over synthesized voice.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I thought it was you," the Darth Vader continued, "I'm Jason. I'm in your history class."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow trying to remember him, "Can't remember. sorry, man."

"It's cool," Jason replied as he leaned against the table, "But what are ya doing here? No girls, no friends, what's up?"

Nathaniel sighed looking around, "You really want to know?"

Jason nodded making Nathaniel notice how short he was, "My friends invited but to be honest. I was going to talk to Lily Fenton, I was thinking I was going to ask her out." Not that Nathaniel would tell his dad that he had a thing for Lily Phantom.

"Lily Fenton? Daughter of the feared Danny Phantom and super heroine in her right?" Jason asked as Nathaniel nodded, "You got balls man. I heard the last guy that tried to ask Lily out got hung by his underwear by the flagpole."

"Damn," Nathaniel felt sorry for the guy, "But Lily seems like a nice chick, smart too. Not to mention cute."

"She is but _never_ piss her off," Jason explained, Nathan can almost sense the smile of Jason's lips.

Nathaniel laughed as he gave Jason a playful punch as they turned to and Nathaniel gasped as he saw the Fright Knight casting a shield over the Fentons laughing evilly.

Fright Knight turned to and cast a look to Nathan, "Little Plasmius! I found you! Your father has anger me for the last time!"

Nathaniel started wondering what his father could have done, as the Fright Knight flew toward him his blade ready Nathaniel shocked didn't move in time but luckily for him Jason pushed him out of the way. But Jason took the blow instead, his body disappearing from the Vader costume.

"JASON!" Nathaniel cried shocked as he stood up transforming into Nathaniel Plasmius and ran to what was left of Jason, "Damn it Jason!"

The Fright Knight stared for a moment, "Something isn't right…."He glanced around till a black and white blur appear beneath him and sending him flying across the room and earning cheers from the people in the room except for a confused Nathaniel and concerned Danny.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE A DARTH VADER COSTUME THAT DETAILED?!" the black and white dressed person raved, "AT LEAST 4 MONTHS!" She floated to stand in front her costume grabbing her lightsaber, "I EVEN MADE A LIGHTSABER THAT RUNS ON MY ECTO ENERGY GRANTED IT'S GREEN BUT IT'S STILL DAMN GOOD!"

"Lily Phantom?" Fright Knight starred commented as he took in her look, "You seem different…"

Nathaniel started her, she did looked different. Her long neat ponytailed hair was now cut and only barely touching her shoulders and was now messly shaped her face. Instead of her standard Fenton jumpsuit she wore a t-shirt, jacket, jeans, and tenni shoes all black and white. The clothes looked average save for the Danny Phantom logo on the top right spot on the front of the jacket and the green sun glasses sitting on her head.

She sounded different too. Her voice had a slight accent. Not a northern accent like most in Amity Park. Her pronunciation was a bit different and it had an almost southern sound to it, like that guy Ben that moved to Amity Park from Georgia.

"Lily….Mason…." Nathaniel heard Danny say in shock causing Sam and his children to stare at him.

"Got an upgrade," Lily explained as she glared at Fright Knight, "Now about my costume…"

The Fright Knight backed away sacred from the tales of cruelty he had heard from the ghost that had _seriously__pissed__off_ Lily Phantom, "I was only after young Plasmius! I left your family unharmed!" He pointed to the somewhat safe dome.

Lily growled at him now, "I happen to like Nathan."

The way she said Nathan made everyone stare at Nathaniel causing him to shift uncomfortably as he connected the dots. Lily Fenton pretended to be a guy, who most likely didn't exist, named Jason and Nathaniel had told 'Jason' how he wanted to ask Lily out…..Great. But props that was a really good costume!

The Fright Knight gulped as Lily held up the lightsaber hilt and watched as a green beam appeared making her smirked, "Now Fright Knight," She swung it half-heartedly at him watching as he blocked It just in time, "You can be smart right? How about you back away and let Nathan go?"

"She made a real lightsaber?!" Sam screeched, "Boys!"

"Mom, you see….What happened was….were we curious…"Levi began to babble, "Techincally it's like an 'ectosaber'….."

"Luke?" Sam warned testingly.

"our's are up in our rooms," Luke explained not wanting to get hurt and anger his mother further.

The Fight Knight paused, "For now young Phantom."

Lily nodded as she turned powering down the saber as she smiled at Nathaniel. But it's seems this time Fright Knight was not for being beaten by a teenage girl. He raised his sword to strike her down.

"Lily!" Nathaniel warned as Lily turned and held up her hand stopping the Fright Knight and causing him to float in the air.

"What is this?!" The Fright Knight questioned as he struggled in vain to move.

Lily looked at her hand then smirked, "Telekinesis. Forgot I could do that." She looked at Nathaniel, "Heads up!"

She threw the knight towards Nathaniel as Nathaniel blasted him sending him flying away.

"Score," Lily cheered as she smiled at Nathaniel, "So about asking me out…."

Nathaniel blushed till he heard an angry voice, **"****You****shall****not****date****that****boy****!"**

Lily and Nathaniel turned to see a anger Danny Phantom flying towards them.

"Fly like the wind!" Lily ordered Nathaniel as they as shoot off with Danny chasing him.

Luke looked at Levi as they flew off, "Why do I feel like missed something?"

"Why do I feel like I missed a lot of something?" Levi complained as Stephen and Daphne tugged on him.

"Party's over!" Sam announced, "The Fenton Family can never have a decent Halloween!"

* * *

Alex: It's cute. I liked it. It's okay if you didn't. I might do more with the characters in a cross over. Anyway review and bye.

Notes

The names Jason and Ben are references to Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker from the Star Wars novels.

I'm on a Star Wars high right now.


End file.
